vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucien Castle
Lucien Castle is a recurring character on The Originals. He is a vampire turned by Niklaus Mikaelson and a member of the Trinity. Early History 1002, Southern France Lucien was a servant for Count de Martel in Southern France, tasked with welcoming guests to the castle. One day, the guests he was riding with were attacked by the Original Vampires. Lucien hid while they squabbled over the possibility of taking their victim's clothing and posing as them so they could stay at the castle. Lucien was terrified when they discovered him and quickly offered to help them pull off their ruse, telling them of his knowledge of all of the count's customs that would help them blend in. The vampires voted on whether they should let him live or kill him. Finn and Rebekah voted that he should live, while Elijah and Kol voted that he should die. It was Klaus who gave the tie-breaking vote for him to live. Lucien brought them to the castle, telling them of some of the count's preferences as well as making sure they all looked the part. After nearly being caught, they managed to pull off their plan and be welcomed into de Martel's court. When he had a moment alone with Klaus, he told him of the count's evil, and how he tormented people under his reign, including killing Lucien's father for not being able to pay a debt. He assured Klaus that no matter what kind of evil he was, while in the court, he was among people who were even worse, hidden behind their fine clothes. Lucien didn't care if Klaus and his siblings killed all of the people present in the castle. He then showed Klaus the count's children; siblings Tristan and Aurora, telling him to avoid them completely since they were both very wicked. Some centuries after, Lucien and Aurora were apparently travelling together but parted ways. Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Lucien arrived in New Orleans and immediately bought an expensive penthouse with a great view of the city. Rather than paying for it, he killed the realtor after playfully flirting with her. Lucien then went to a gallery where Klaus was displaying his artwork. Lucien immediately reunited with Klaus, sarcastically criticizing his artwork and wanting to share a drink with him. Klaus initially seemed happy to be together with his old friend again, gladly joining him for a drink. Over a drink, Lucien reminisced about Klaus' siblings and then told him that he and Aurora had separated centuries ago when asked by Klaus about her. Klaus left Lucien to speak with Cami, whose news about murders in the city seemed to foul his mood. Tired of good manners, Klaus bluntly asked Lucien what he was really doing in New Orleans. Lucien explained that it was common knowledge throughout the world that the Originals had been attacked multiple times, in some cases even dying such as when Finn and Kol were killed. When Finn died, all vampires learned the truth that if an Original dies, their entire bloodline will die. With two sire lines wiped out, the remaining vampires had grown worried over their own survival being reliant on the Original Vampires. Many had grown restless and Lucien warned that there was a war brewing between the remaining sire lines, and raised the possibility of what would happen if one line wanted to wipe out the other by targeting the Originals. Worried that Klaus could potentially be killed, leading to his own demise, Lucien even wondered if every bit of wood from the White Oak Tree was really gone, angering Klaus. However, Lucien calmed him, telling him that if he wanted to know everything he knew, he should come with him. Lucien brought Klaus to his newly acquired penthouse where he hosted a part of many high-class vampires, feeding on humans for fun. Lucien pulled Klaus into an isolated room, introducing him to Alexis, a cypher who could apparently see the future. When Lucien asked Klaus to drink from her with him, Alexis offered a prophetic warning about the future of Klaus and his family. After Alexis left to sit on the bed in the room, Lucien told Klaus that he would need him with the growing threat. Klaus was furious, reminding Lucien of who he was, but Lucien wouldn't have it, telling him that he believes he had lost a step since he had known him and was no longer the wicked beast he once was. With the sire war brewing, Lucien begged Klaus to let him help since together they had many enemies who would now be targeting Klaus to kill Lucien. Once Klaus left, Lucien pulled out a straight razor and cut his own mouth, giving himself some Glasgow smile scars that quickly healed, the same method that had been used in gruesome murders throughout the city in recent days; implying that he was the killer responsible. Lucien is also revealed to be connected to Kingmaker Land Development Inc., the company that hired the hunters to kill the wolves in the bayou. Personality Lucien is described as intelligent, charming, wildly successful and at ease with princes and paupers alike. He prides himself on being two steps ahead of everyone else. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Lucien possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over a thousand years old and the first sired vampire, he is the strongest non-original vampires in existence, he has powers similar to Sage. It is unknown the extent of Lucien's strength and speed, it is possible that it is equal to that of the original vampires. However, it was shown that Klaus was easily able to throw Lucien around like a young vampire; however, this may be due to the fact that Klaus is the original hybrid. Memorable Quotes :Lucien (before biting his realtor): Nothing of worth comes without sacrifice, wouldn't you agree? :--in For the Next Millennium :____________________ :Klaus: You have proven to be an immense help. Though I must say you don't seem at all disturbed about leading us into your master's home. :Lucien: My master is a cruel drunkard who torments his minions for sport, beggars who seek succor, vassals who cannot pay a debt, like my own father. All these gentlefolk behind their silks and their jewels, they are slavers, killers. Whatever evil you are, you walk amongst greater evil still. :--in For the Next Millennium (flashback) :_____________________ :Klaus: I am the thing that lesser men fear! :Lucien: Then act like it instead of doting on your pretty human girls and pouting about your family's disapproval. Yes, you are Klaus Mikaelson! You are the most ruthless, wicked beast to ever live. I came here to remind you of that because, quite frankly, I've been worried that you've lost a step. :Klaus: I need no reminding of who I am. :Lucien: That truth has been clear to me for a thousand years. And in those years, you've acquired countless enemies, and with the sire lines at war, you now have mine, as well. Anyone who would kill me could now come after you, and since I have so many rivals and because I do not want to die, I beg you let me help you. From now on, I am the only one you can trust. :--in For the Next Millennium :____________________ Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' Name *'Lucien' is a masculine name of French origin. The name means "Light". It stems from the Old Roman family name Lucianus. Trivia *He is described as another good-looking, calculating vampire who comes to town with a personal vendetta against the Mikaelsons. https://tvline.com/2015/07/01/nashville-season-4-spoilers-new-character-markus/ *A member of Klaus' sire line who comes to New Orleans with a secret agenda involving Klaus. *According to Joseph Morgan, the Original Vampires learned how to make vampires after Lucien was turned by Klaus, making Lucien potentially the first sired vampire in history and thus the strongest non-original vampire introduced into the show's universe. *Lucien thought Kol Mikaelson was a "loon" and Finn Mikaelson was fine as long as you didn't talk to him. *He is the oldest vampire of Klaus' sireline. Gallery Normal originals301 00892.jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3x01(b).jpg Normal originals301 01610.jpg Normal originals301 01685.jpg Normal originals301 01012.jpg Lucien.png|Lucien attempting to bite his realtor Normal originals301 01353.jpg Normal originals301 01913.jpg Normal originals301 02052.jpg Normal originals301 02206.jpg Normal originals301 02914.jpg Normal originals301 02738.jpg Normal originals301 02957.jpg Normal originals301 03469.jpg Normal originals301 03470.jpg References See Also Category:Members of the Trinity Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:New Orleans Residents